familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Johnson County, Indiana
Johnson County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. As of 2010, the population was 139,654. The county seat is Franklin . Major highways * Interstate 65 * U.S. Route 31 * Indiana State Road 37 * Indiana State Road 44 * Indiana State Road 252 * Indiana State Road 144 * Indiana State Road 135 * Indiana State Road 431 Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.57%) is land and (or 0.42%) is water. Adjacent counties *Marion County (north) *Shelby County (east) *Bartholomew County (southeast) *Brown County (southwest) *Morgan County (west) History Johnson County was formed in 1823. It was named for John Johnson, a judge of the Indiana Supreme Court. This is probably John Johnson of Knox County, delegate to the State constitutional convention, appointed to the Supreme Court in 1816. Cities and towns *Bargersville *Edinburgh *Franklin *Greenwood *New Whiteland *Princes Lakes *Trafalgar *Whiteland Extinct *Farwest Townships *Blue River *Clark *Franklin *Hensley *Needham *Nineveh *Pleasant *Union *White River The south end of the county is also home to the Camp Atterbury military installation. Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Franklin have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1985 and a record high of was recorded in June 1988. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in January to in July. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: The county maintains a small claims court that can handle some civil cases. The judge on the court is elected to a term of four years and must be a member of the Indiana Bar Association. The judge is assisted by a constable who is also elected to a four-year term. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, assessor, auditor, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk Each of these elected officers serves terms of four years and oversee different parts of the county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare party affiliations and to be residents of the county. Johnson County is part of Indiana's 4th, 5th and 6th congressional districts; Indiana Senate districts 32, 35, 36, 37 and 41; and Indiana House of Representatives districts 47, 58, 59 and 93. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 115,209 people, 42,434 households, and 31,613 families residing in the county. The population density was 360 people per square mile (139/km²). There were 45,095 housing units at an average density of 141 per square mile (54/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.04% White, 0.79% Black or African American, 0.18% Native American, 0.84% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.48% from other races, and 0.65% from two or more races. 1.38% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 26.5% were of German, 19.6% American, 12.4% English and 10.9% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 42,434 households out of which 37.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.00% were married couples living together, 9.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.50% were non-families. 21.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.63 and the average family size was 3.06. In the county the population was spread out with 27.20% under the age of 18, 8.70% from 18 to 24, 30.80% from 25 to 44, 22.30% from 45 to 64, and 11.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 96.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $52,693, and the median income for a family was $60,571. Males had a median income of $42,272 versus $28,181 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,976. About 3.30% of families and 5.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.70% of those under age 18 and 7.70% of those age 65 or over. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Johnson County, Indiana* External links *Delegates to the 1816 Constitutional Convention *Johnson County Sheriff Election Site References * Category:Johnson County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:Established in 1823 Category:Indianapolis metropolitan area